undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Dummy/In Battle
When hit, the Mad Dummy will piece itself back together due to being incorporeal. ACT commands have no impact on the battle, and the protagonist cannot spare Mad Dummy. To defeat it, the protagonist must maneuver their SOUL and redirect the bullets so that they hit Mad Dummy instead. This is only needed when they use dummies that are not robotic. After several turns, Napstablook's arrival ends the battle. Attacks : Note: All damages assume no armor and LV 1. * Mad Dummy calls for the help of other dummies. These dummies can either flash red and move across the board perpendicularly or shoot fuzzy scribbles that can hit Mad Dummy if the protagonist dodges them. The flashing dummies will be arranged in a line with a gap where the protagonist's SOUL can pass through. Both usually do 5 damage per hit. During the first round and Mad Dummy's lecture to the dummies, scribbles and running into dummies does only 1 damage per hit. * After a while, Mad Dummy "fires" the old dummies and calls in robotic ones. They shoot homing rockets that follow the protagonist's SOUL and then go in a straight line after their red circle vanishes. These rockets can damage Mad Dummy. This does 5 damage per hit. * For their last attack, Mad Dummy throws a single knife at the protagonist's SOUL. This does 7 damage. * After the knife attack, Napstablook's tears fall from the sky. They will usually miss the protagonist, but it is still possible to be hit if the protagonist moves into them. This attack will always do 1 damage. Strategy * The protagonist must hit Mad Dummy with enough of its scribble attacks, then wait out the rest of the battle. Eventually, Mad Dummy's sprite will start moving back and forth horizontally across the screen, making aiming attacks towards them more difficult. As the battle goes on, these movements become more erratic, further adding to the difficulty of the first segment. * In the Genocide Route, Glad Dummy can be killed or spared immediately. Performing other actions (missing attacks, checking, or using items) for eight consecutive turns will cause Glad Dummy to get bored and float away. Boring Glad Dummy aborts the Genocide Route. Mechanics * Attacking Mad Dummy results in them falling apart, then informing the protagonist that they cannot be hurt as they are incorporeal. Mad Dummy then puts itself back together. * The section with dummy bots is turn-based; regardless of their attacks hitting them or not, the battle will end after four turns. Quotes ; Pre-Battle Dialogue * Hahaha... It's just like you to run away. dummy was not checked * FOOL! You think you can hurt ME??? dummy was punched * Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!? dummy was checked but not punched * I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until... ** YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you SAID...! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy! HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body! to the [[Dummy]] ** YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! Us ghosts spend our whole lives looking for a proper vessel. Slowly, slowly, we grow closer to our new bodies... Until one day, we too may become corporeal beings. Beings able to laugh, love, and dance like any other... But YOU!!!! My cousin's future...! You took it all away! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I hope you're not too attached to YOUR body... Because your SOUL's about to get EVICTED!!! the Dummy ** YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy sort. Living a lonely life in the RUINS... They saw you and hoped you might TALK to them. Perhaps strike up a friendly conversation. But NO!!! You ran away... And broke their little ethereal heart. Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I'll show you what REAL heartbreak is! from the Dummy ** YOU...! You... Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Human! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance! the Dummy ** YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbors are gone, too! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE!!! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! My mannequin levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!!! Route *** ...? This... This feeling...? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! How's that sound? I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound? ; Neutral and True Pacifist Routes * Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! | Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! | I'm still incorporeal, you DUMMY!!! | (Wait, is DUMMY a compliment...?) Attack ** Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE! '' 'of these lines of dialogue will appear; #1' ** ''Futile. Futile! FUTILE! ** Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL! ** Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! * OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! | Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks! | ... Hey! You! Forget I said anything about MAGIC!!! #1 * I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!! #2 * I'll use your soul to cross the barrier! #3 * I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! #4 * THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE! #5 * Huh? Yeah, I guess then I'll avenge my cousin. #6 * What was their name again...? #7 * Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER! #8 ** Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE! #9+ ** Futile. Futile! FUTILE! ** Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL! ** Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! * HEY GUYS! | Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! | Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? | Well... | FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!! | Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! | Now you'll see my true power: | Relying on people that aren't garbage! #10 * DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE! #11 * DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN! #12 * DUMMY BOTS! You're awful??? #13 * DUMMY BOTS! FINAL ATTACK! #14 * (N... no way!) | (These guys are even WORSE than the other guys!) | Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! | I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! | I'VE GOT KNIVES!!! #15 * I'm... | Out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! | YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! | YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... | Forever. | Forever! | FOREVER!!!! #15 * AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #15 * Wh... | What the heck is this!? | Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here! #15 * appears ... sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? * as soon as I came over, your friend immediately left... * oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun... ** oh no... I just wanted to say hi... | oh no........................ the protagonist cheered or flirted with Napstablook after they wore their hat ** oh wait... didn't you attack me before... | uhhh... that's awkward. | sorry. have a nice day. the protagonist "attacked" Napstablook ; Genocide Route * Thanks! * Thank you! * Great work! * Bravo! * OK! * ... ; Flavor Text * Because they're a ghost, physical attacks will fail. Check * Wipe that smile off your face. Glad Dummy * Mad Dummy blocks the way! Encounter * Mad Dummy is looking nervous. after they mention magic attacks * Mad Dummy is doing an armless ska dance. Neutral * Mad Dummy glares into a mirror, then turns to you with the same expression. Neutral * Mad Dummy is bossing around its bullets. Neutral * Mad Dummy is getting cotton all over the dialogue box. Neutral * Mad Dummy is hopping mad. Neutral * Smells like a clothing store. Neutral * Mechanical whirrs fill the room. after they fire regular dummies * Glad Dummy lets you go. Encounter * Dummy looks like it's going to fall over. Genocide * Dummy stands around absentmindedly. Genocide * Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans. Genocide * You talk to the DUMMY. ... It doesn't seem much for conversation. No one is happy with this. Neutral Trivia * According to the game's data, the Mad Dummy has 300 hitpoints despite it being impossible to lower to zero legitimately in the battle. ** Their data defence, -40, also does not matter as every hit the Mad Dummy takes is one hit point. de:‎Mad Dummy/Im Kampf fr:Mad Dummy/En Combat ja:Mad Dummy/戦闘 pl:Mad Dummy/W walce ru:Безумный Манекен/В бою zh:憤怒假人/戰鬥中